A chemically amplified positive resist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
U.S. 2003/0194639 A1 discloses a chemically amplified resist composition containing the salt represented by the following formula:
or the like as the acid generator.
There has been demand for development of a compound capable of being derived to the salt having the structure of ester of sulfoacetic acid.